


I Felt A Shiver In My Ribcage

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to benefits to lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Side Gensephgeal, Touch-Starved, Trans Aerith Gainsborough, Trans Character, Trans Cloud Strife, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, side Aerti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: It starts with an offer"An idea is forming in Zack’s head. He knows it’s a clumsy - and more than a little selfish - idea but he figures it belongs on the table anyways. The worst that can happen is Cloud can say no and then nothing changes between them."And then it all goes tumbling from there.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for so god damn long holy shit yall. But I'm finally done (because I wanted to make sure I was finished before I posted any of it that way there's no chance of it being left unfinished)  
> But this is, as the tags said, a very long and convoluted way of me going "ahaha cloud's virginity go brrr"  
> I don't usually post explicit sex so cheers bro.
> 
> Note: I use gender-affirming terms for Cloud, aka "dick" or "cock" in place of "clit"

Zack grabs Cloud’s drink, downing the rest of it. The room is already tilting but Cloud’s laying on the ground between the couch and the coffee table. He pouts up at Zack and swats at him, missing entirely.

“You are such a lightweight,” Zack teases. He places Cloud’s empty cup on the coffee table next to his own. He figures that’s enough for both of them.

“He’s been that way forever, first time we drank in highschool he was gone after two beers,” Tifa chimes in. She sits on the armchair with Aerith in her lap, Aerith’s head and legs hanging off each side of the chair.

Cloud raises an arm, a considerable and valiant effort, to give Tifa a rude one-fingered gesture.

“What was Cloudy like in high school?” Zack asks, a dopey grin spreading across his face. Aerith kicks her legs and giggles, her eyes still closed.

“Do not-“ Cloud’s words are slurred and leagues less intimidating than he means for them to be.

“A total NERD!” Tifa leans forward over Aerith to all but shout at Cloud. He groans pitifully, curling up and turning to face the front of the couch.

“A nerd?” Zack sits up too quickly, catching himself as the room spins. “Tell me everything.” He leans forward, head propped up by his hands and his elbows digging into the arm of the couch.

Tifa grins.

Cloud groans something that sounds like a long, drawn out ‘noooooo’ but it goes ignored.

“Okay so he had this little ponytail that he thought looked _so_ cool.”

Cloud groans again.

“He dressed like a background dancer on a Hannah Montana set.”

Cloud groans louder. Zack is having the time of his life. Aerith has taken to covering her mouth to hide the giggles.

“We went to prom together, but we dressed up-“ she pauses to wheeze as Cloud curls in on himself tighter. “We dressed up as Men in Black.”

Aerith howls with laughter, relying on Tifa grabbing her waist to keep her from joining Cloud on the floor. Cloud is tightening his hoodie’s drawstrings to hide his face. Zack’s face hurts from how wide he’s smiling.

“No fucking way!”

“Yes fucking way!”

Zack sits back, tilting his head over the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling.

“That’s so fucking dorky," he whispers.

“It’s truly no wonder neither of us had dates in high school.”

Aerith reaches her hand up to pet it down the side of Tifa’s face. Zack bursts into laughter, clutching his sides as he rolls over to lay on the couch.

“What, like you were so damn cool in high school.” Cloud sits up, cheeks flushed from both alcohol and embarrassment. Blonde hair sticks out from under his loosened hood. It really cuts from the effect of his glare.

“He was.” Aerith’s arm goes up in the air, one finger raised before it slumps back down like she’s boneless. “He was the starting forward for the soccer team. Also like...really, really popular.”

“I was. I was very cool in high school, spike.” Zack reaches forward and plants his hand on Cloud’s head, ruffling the fabric of his hood like he does with Cloud’s hair. Cloud bats his hand away, falling back over to the floor where he crosses his arms and pouts. “Aw, Cloudy don’t feel bad, you’re totally cool now!” Zack reaches down to poke Cloud in the stomach, watching the way he jumps and swats like a cat at the action.

Tifa makes a long noise like she cares to disagree and Aerith snorts in laughter.

\--

Zack rests his hip against the counter as Cloud clumsily cleans up, stepping over his own feet to put dishes in the dishwasher and pick up the bowls and plates of snacks.

“Hey, sorry if I pissed you off, bringing up highschool like that,” Zack starts quietly, his hands dug deep into his sweatpants pockets. Cloud freezes a bit, shoulders hunching up around his ears.

“It’s fine. I’m not pissed.”

Zack frowns, not at all convinced.

“No, spike, seriously. I know you didn’t have a great time in school and I didn’t mean to upset you with my digging.”

Cloud’s shoulders fall back down with a small sigh.

“I’m not upset about you asking.” He turns, hands bracing the small of his back against the corner of the counter. “It’s just, I haven’t really had anyone to compare my teenage experiences to until I met you and Aerith and with the way you talk about highschool and college- I just…” He pauses, gnawing at his lip. He’s not looking at Zack, eyes resolutely on the floor and face still flushed with alcohol. Zack knows the conversation probably would have ended a long while ago if Cloud were sober. “Can’t help but think about the stuff I’m still missing.” He says quietly.

“Missing?” Zack asks. “Like going to school games? Smoking weed and skipping class?” He asks. “I think I still have my team jacket if you wanna wear it and I’ve got some weed at the ready but I can’t really help about much else.”

Cloud shakes his head.

“Social stuff. You and Aerith got a jump start and then Tifa caught up when she started dating Aerith and I just feel like I’m missing something?”

“Missing-?” It clicks. “You mean relationship stuff?” Cloud crosses his arms defensively, scowling at the floor.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend, I’ve never been on a date, I’ve never had sex. Shit, Zack, I’ve never had my first kiss unless you count a middle school dare to kiss my lesbian best friend!” Zack can see a red blush creeping up his neck and over his ears as he ducks his head. Zack reaches out, hesitantly.

“Hey that’s not a bad thing.” Cloud makes a miserable groan as Zack’s hand meets his shoulder. “There’s no such thing as a late bloomer because it’s never too late for firsts.” Zack draws every ounce of emotional intelligence he can while his brain is still fuzzy, hoping he can be as eloquent as a sober Aerith. “You can’t measure yourself based on some arbitrary experience scale.” He waits a moment, watching Cloud. “Got it? You can’t rush things and you’re not behind any of us.” Cloud nods, a small and jerky motion. “Okay. It’s getting late. Remember to brush your teeth extra hard. You don’t wanna wake up to the taste of rum.” He pulls Cloud into a hug, resting his chin atop Cloud’s head.

He realizes, though the cotton in his brain, that Cloud fits perfectly against his chest. In his arms. He brushes the thought aside just like every similar thought he’s had since meeting Cloud. Cloud, as usual, is halting and hesitant to return the hug, but when he does he clutches Zack like it’s the only hug he’s ever received. Which Zack knows isn’t true - he’s met Cloud’s mother, she’s definitely a hugger - but it still makes him feel special and makes his chest feel warm.

But he’ll save that train of thought for Future Zack.

\--

Zack wakes with a soft thumping in his head. He grimaces as he remembers how Cloud had nearly matched him in drinks. Ignoring the wince of pain as he sits up, he grabs a pair of sweatpants hanging off the back of his desk chair and slips them on.

The apartment is entirely silent as he steps into the kitchen and clicks on the coffee machine Claudia had sent them as a housewarming gift.

He bumbles about filling up a glass of water and grabbing painkillers, popping two for himself and bringing the other two to Cloud’s door.

“Knock knock," he calls out, gently kicking at Cloud’s door.

A small, miserable groan comes from the other side of the door. Zack toes into the room, quietly making his way to Cloud’s bedside. He places the water and painkillers on his bedside table and squats down to bring himself at face level to the wrapping of blanket that’s curled up on Cloud’s bed. Blonde spikes peek out from the baby blue of the comforter.

“Hey, Cloudy,” Zack whispers. “Cloudy.” He waits until a single, unamused and glaring blue eye peeks out with the blonde hair. The eye closes as Cloud flinches at Zack’s smile, recoiling like he’d just yanked the curtain open. “I brought you some advil.” Cloud pulls a hand from his cocoon and slaps around blindly at his bedside table. Zack gently takes his wrist, turning his hand over and placing the pills in his hand. Cloud’s arm retracts back into the comforter. Zack smacks lightly at him. “Hey, no dry swallowing, sit up and drink some water.”

Cloud grumbles loudly but allows Zack to push him upright. His cheeks are puffed out as if to display that he hasn’t swallowed the pills yet.

He’s also...shirtless, Zack realizes. It’s not unusual for someone to sleep shirtless but Cloud almost always wears a shirt. Even after he’d gotten top surgery, he wears wet shirts when they go swimming, he brings his change of shirt into the bathroom when he showers, he rarely changes at the gym. Zack can honestly count the amount of times he’s seen Cloud shirtless on one hand excluding the week of his surgery.

His skin looks so soft.

Zack hands him the glass of water, purposefully keeping his attention off the expanse of Cloud’s stomach or the course blonde hair that begins under his belly button and disappears under the waistband of his boxers.

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” Zack tells him as he gulps down the contents of the glass. “Any special requests?” He asks as he takes the empty glass from Cloud’s hands. Cloud grunts, his eyes closed tightly, face skewed into a scowl.

“Eggs and bacon?” Zack asks. Cloud’s nose scrunches but he nods. Zack stands with a small smile. “Take a shower and breakfast will be done when you get out.” Cloud makes a noise of complaint but Zack knows the desire for food will win out.

\--

Zack is plating breakfast when Cloud emerges from the bathroom. He’s wearing Zack’s slippers, a new pair of boxers and his comforter thrown over his shoulders like a cape as he hunches into it, blinking grumpily at the wall.

“Morning, sunshine.” Zack puts his plate and a mug of coffee in front of him at their small dining table.

“Mmmng.” Cloud mumbles, clearly still not fully awake even after a shower.

“Do you want me to run down to the corner store for gatorade? Ramen? Energy bars?” Zack asks, sitting across from Cloud with his own plate. Cloud moves to shake his head but pauses.

“Gatorade.” He goes silent as he picks at his breakfast. “So...about what I said last night, I’m sorry. That was too much information. I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty or put it on you or anything.”

“What? You’re my best friend, dude. It’s literally in my job description to listen to the things that bother you.” Cloud gives him a doubtful look.

“You don’t have to sit around listening to me blabber about my lack of a sex life.”

“You can tell me about anything.” Zack tries to convey exactly how serious he is. “I get the feeling it’s been bugging you more than you let on if drunk you actually brought it up.” Cloud grimaces and Zack knows he’s struck something.

“I-” Cloud closes his mouth with a click and shakes his head, focusing on eating. Zack will definitely be pushing it later after he’s gone to get Cloud’s gatorade.

\--

Zack holds the gatorade just out of Cloud’s reach. Cloud scowls at him from where he’s curled up on the couch. He’s changed into an oversized sleep shirt and sweatpants but he still wears Zack’s slippers and he’s pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around himself instead of his own.

Zack knows he’ll win in a game of height.

“We’re going to talk about what’s been bugging you recently. Any and everything.” Cloud glances between Zack and the gatorade. He looks much more alive than he had when he’d first woken up, a rosy flush on his cheeks.

“This is blackmail.”

“No, it’s negotiations.”

Cloud spends a long moment looking at the bottle of blue gatorade - his favorite flavor, Zack knows and he prides himself on remembering the details like that - before huffing.

“Fine.” He reaches up to make a grabbing motion at the gatorade. Zack relents and hands it over, watching Cloud twist the cap off like a man dying of thirst. He moves to the fridge to put the other gatorade bottles in.

When he returns to the couch Cloud is watching him like a wary cat.

“Talk,” Zack demands, his own red gatorade in hand as he plops himself down on the couch.

Cloud flounders for a few seconds. He’s never been good with words but Zack will let him get to where he needs to go.

“I...I don’t know. I just feel like I’m behind all my friends.” He shrugs, scowling at his hands. “I know it’s because I’m trans but it feels like I’m missing out on things.”

Zack cocks his head in question.

“It…” Cloud sighs. “You can go have one night stands, Tifa and Aerith are in a committed relationship so Aerith being trans doesn’t really affect her options anymore but I’m single and it’s not...It isn’t safe for me to just go and put myself out there.”

Zack frowns at the clear undertone of distress in Cloud’s tone.

“I’d have to wait until I’m in an actual relationship with someone I trust but even making friends is hard because I never know who-...” He trails off, shoulders slumping. “Yeah.”

Zack can feel his heart sinking further with every word Cloud says. He opens his mouth before quickly closing it when Cloud takes a deep breath in and keeps talking, like a dam broken. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Cloud talk so much in one go.

“Even if I could put myself out there I don’t want my firsts to be with some stranger at a bar or from a dating site, I want it to be with someone I have an actual connection with who won’t make fun of me for being inexperienced.”

Zack reaches forward and grabs Cloud’s hands. He tries to be less physically affectionate with Cloud, half because Cloud freezes and goes stiff and half because it’s definitely not helping with his...crush, but he feels like Cloud needs the reassurance.

Cloud jumps slightly and looks up at Zack with wide eyes.

“You’re not behind anyone. Sex and all that shit isn’t a race, Cloud,” Zack tells him. “Stop beating yourself up for having standards and boundaries.” Cloud looks like he’s about to disagree so Zack barrels on. “And even if it’s only because of a lack of opportunity that’s not your fault and it’s not even a negative thing. Opportunities are completely up to chance and they don’t say anything about you as a person or even where you are in life.”

Cloud gives him a small smile, lips just barely curling up at the ends.

“You sound like Aerith.”

“Good, because I’m channeling every ounce of her I’ve soaked up right now.”

Cloud pulls a hand out of Zack’s to push at his chest.

“It’s all very easy for a guy like you to say.” Cloud’s words are bitter but his tone is lighter and his eyes twinkle with humor.

“A guy like me?” Zack asks, feigning offense.

“You know what I mean.” Cloud goes a bit defensive, shoulders stiff and hiked up to his ears. Zack backs away from that topic quickly, taking a long sip of his gatorade before sighing. Cloud is still retreating in on himself, fingers playing with the plastic wrapping on his bottle.

“So you feel like you’re behind us because you feel inexperienced, and you feel like being trans has kept you from opportunities for experience.” He tries, voice quiet.

“More or less.” Cloud shrugs awkwardly.

An idea is forming in Zack’s head. He knows it’s a clumsy - and more than a little selfish - idea but he figures it belongs on the table anyways. The worst that can happen is Cloud can say no and then nothing changes between them.

“And this trust you need to have in someone, does...does it have to be formed through dating?” Cloud gives him a strange look, like Zack is speaking in tongues. “Like, would you require romantic feelings for someone or does it just matter that it’s someone you trust?”

“I...I guess I would just have to trust them. I wouldn’t want to force myself into a romantic connection when I-” He cuts himself off, grimacing slightly with a quick glance at Zack. “No, I guess the trust is the more important part.” He raises an eyebrow like he expects Zack to explain.

“Okay hear me out.” Zack shifts to fully face Cloud on the couch, his legs folded in front of him. Cloud turns as well with a wary look. “Now, this is literally me spitballing - and feel free to tell me if it’s a dumb idea.” Cloud frowns in concern. “You trust _me_ , right?” Understanding dawns on Cloud’s face almost immediately before he schools it into a scowl.

“Please don’t offer things like that out of pity.” He turns his head but not before Zack sees a clear flash of hurt in his eyes. Zack scrambles to grab at Cloud’s shoulders.

“No, no no no. Dude, I’m not offering out of pity. Look, I love you, man. You’re my best friend and I’d do just about anything for you. Plus, I haven’t gotten any action on any level in a while and-” He figures if he’s going to jump he might as well go for the high dive. “-you’re hot as fuck so it would definitely be a win-win.” Cloud is watching him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Again, it’s just a suggestion, tell me if it’s stupid, but I just figured since you trust me - at least I hope you do - and I’d hate for you to feel like shit about something so trivial when I can help-” He knows he’s rambling but he can’t stop. Cloud reaches forward, slapping a hand over Zack’s mouth. Zack freezes in surprise, watching Cloud closely as he seems to be deep in thought.

“I...will think about it.” Cloud tells him, cheeks a burning red and eyes on the cushion below him as he retracts his hand.

“Okay. Please feel free to ghost the idea if it’s too awkward.” Cloud nods and Zack knows he’ll have to wait for Cloud to come to him, if he does decide to take him up on it. Which he hopes Cloud will.

\--

It’s another two weeks and Zack nearly forgets the conversation entirely, resigning himself to the fact that Cloud just wanted to drop the subject when there’s a knock on his bedroom door at midnight.

He turns in his desk chair from where he’s been hunched over his laptop. One leg tucked under him while the other extended to halt the swivel of his chair at the open door with Cloud standing in the door frame. His eyes are downcast and he rubs at his own arm awkwardly.

“Hey, spikes. What’s up?” Zack asks, leaning back in his chair with an easy smile.

“Are you busy?” Cloud asks, glancing at Zack’s laptop.

“Nope. I was working on some research for Angeal, but it’s not needed for another week, why?”

Cloud nods and lets a moment of silence hang between them, it’s starting to worry Zack.

“Is your offer still open?” Zack blinks blankly at him. “You know the- uh- _the offer_.” Zack reaches back to shut his laptop as it clicks in his head.

“Yes," he answers, maybe a little too quickly. “Are you uh, taking me up on it?” Cloud nods and Zack swears he hears angels singing.

“Is now a good time?” Cloud asks, his voice terribly quiet.

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely.” Zack gestures to his bed where Cloud hesitantly moves to sit on the side. Zack stays seated in his desk chair. “We should talk before we start anything. Boundaries and stuff.” Cloud nods again, staring at the floor with a startling intensity. “I need to know what you’re comfortable with and how far you want to go. You’re allowed to change your mind at any point and the offer is open for...well...as long and as many times as you want.” Cloud looks overwhelmed so Zack leans forward and places a gentle hand on his knee. Cloud jumps slightly but he looks up and meets Zack’s eyes.

“I don’t know what I’m comfortable with.”

Zack gives him a moment in case he has anything to add before replying.

“Okay, well then we can start off slow. We can stop if anything feels uncomfortable.” He waits for Cloud to nod before he stands and moves to sit next to Cloud on his bed. He runs his hand soothingly up Cloud’s arm. “I think it would be best to start off with just kissing but we also don’t have to do anything tonight. It’s up to you.”

“I want to,” Cloud says, turning his body to face Zack “Slow is good, but I want to start tonight.”

“I’m going to start out by kissing you,” Zack warns.

“Stop bracing me and do it!” Cloud snaps, his hands twitching in his lap and Zack can see the last threads of his patience snapping. Zack laughs quietly as he reaches forward, gently placing his hand on the back of Cloud’s neck.

“Okay, okay.” He leans in, real slow, pulling Cloud to meet him halfway.

He doesn’t want to say that _sparks fly_ when their lips meet but they might as well have fucking flown with the way Cloud gasps at the contact, gripping at Zack’s arms. Zack tries his best not to grin into the kiss as he tilts his head. He pauses and gives Cloud a long moment to adjust.

His breathing is coming in fast, nails digging into Zack’s biceps.

He waits until Cloud has calmed a little before he pushes forward, slowly moving his lips against Cloud’s. Cloud all but melts against him, sinking into Zack’s arms with a quiet whimper.

“Yeah?” Zack can’t help but ask quietly with a small smirk. Cloud forgoes replying in favor of reaching up to dig his fingers into Zack’s black spikes, pulling them chest to chest despite the awkward angle.

He’s clumsy and clearly has no idea what he’s doing but his enthusiasm and the small noises he doesn’t even seem to realize he’s letting slip more than make up for the lack of skill.

Zack pushes them over to lay sideways on his bed, facing each other.

“You doing okay?” He asks, letting his nose brush against Cloud’s. Cloud nods, eyes screwed shut. “Cloud?” He asks, frowning. He can’t help but run a thumb along Cloud’s cheekbone. Cloud opens his eyes, a slightly out of focus brilliant blue blinking at Zack.

“I’m good. Can we...keep doing that?” Cloud seems to wince at himself, eyes darting off to the side. He’s breathless and a step away from trembling.

“Absolutely.” Zack leans back in, three years of pining spilled into one kiss as he pulls Cloud against him.

They kiss for what feels like hours and honestly probably is hours if the sun peeking its way into the sky tells Zack anything.

He spends the time experimenting with buttons he can find on Cloud.

A gentle bite to his lip has Cloud whining, his entire body jolting in response.

A soft tug on Cloud’s hair rewards him with a long, drawn out moan and Cloud trying to subtly squeeze his thighs together. The implications of that have Zack feeling like he’s ascended to another plain of existence.

He hasn’t even moved his hands past Cloud’s shoulders.

When he does pull back for longer than catching his breath Cloud blinks at him, looking entirely too wrecked for making out. It’s a sight he wants to preserve forever but it also makes him worry a bit about how much Cloud can actually take.

When Cloud realizes Zack isn’t leaning back in and is instead just staring at him he ducks forward, pressing his face against Zack’s collarbone and grabbing at his shirt.

“Do you have work today?” Zack asks quietly. Cloud nods against him. “Just sleep here then, I’ll set my alarm.” There’s a pause before Cloud nods again. He allows Zack to manhandle him under the covers. Zack fumbles around with his phone to set an alarm for an hour before Cloud’s shift. He realizes belatedly that having Cloud’s work schedule memorized says a lot, but he’s too exhausted to think about it in depth. Besides, it’s nothing he hasn’t already realized and come to terms with.

Cloud curls against Zack’s chest easily, making himself at home just under Zack’s chin. It’s not the first time they’ve shared a bed, but Zack wants to commit it to exact memory all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!! I'm going to try and post bi-weekly (or weekly, idk I'll know by next update) because it's all already written.  
> Kudos are much appreciated I live off validation and let me know what you think! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud take it one step further...and then a leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS JUST PORN FOLKS
> 
> I debated splitting it into 2 chapters and adding plot to make them longer but.............This fic is already almost 30,000 words and is my current outlet for porn so...porn it stays.

Cloud drops his bag on the floor the second he’s through the door. He kicks off his boots and slides down onto his ass, back against the door. Exhausted.

Tifa offering to close had been a gift sent from above. He feels like a walking corpse.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Zack appears in the entryway, a cup of coffee in hand and his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. He’s shirtless. Fucking shirtless. It’s his apartment too so it’s whatever but the sight makes Cloud want to throw something. Especially with how low his sweatpants rest on his hips, and he clearly isn’t wearing anything under them.

Cloud groans, smacking his head back against the door.

It’s been three days since Zack gave him his first kiss. Since they literally made out for hours because Cloud just couldn’t bring himself to let go once he had Zack in his arms.

When he woken up he’d berated himself all the way to work about how unfair the situation was. Zack was being a good friend, he was offering to help Cloud and his self confidence in his own Zack patented way and Cloud was selfishly soaking up the attention from him. He told himself he would cut it off after that, too afraid to make things weird between them. But then Zack had slung an arm around his shoulder while they watched a movie and Cloud’s resolve had completely crumbled.

They’d made out for the rest of the movie.

Cloud sighs.

“I accidentally spilled a guy’s beer into his lap.” He lets that sit as the general example for how the workday went.

Zack hisses in a breath, grimacing on Cloud’s behalf.

“What can I do? I can try to make brownies again, but I cannot guarantee the quality.”

Cloud shakes his head. “I just want to forget today happened at all.”

There’s silence while Zack’s mouth twists and his brows furrow like they do when he’s thinking too hard.

“I think I have an idea.” Zack approaches and offers a hand to Cloud.

Cloud takes it, some of the tension melting just from the simple touch, and allows Zack to haul him to his feet.

“Yeah?” Cloud asks. He’s honestly expecting nachos and a netflix binge, but Zack seems to be full of surprises recently.

“Uh, it’s just an idea but if you want, we can head to my room.” His voice is timid, almost nervous if Cloud didn’t know any better.

Cloud nods before Zack is even finished with the proposition.

“Yes, yeah, that- would be a welcome distraction.”

Cloud physically withholds himself from dragging Zack through their apartment. Instead, he lets Zack search his face for a moment before giving him a small, heart wrenchingly soft smile. He tugs at Cloud’s hand, still clasped in his as he pulls them back to his bedroom door.

There’s a faded ‘Zack St.’ sign over top of a slightly busted license plate that reads ‘ZAKATAK’. It never gets better from there. Cloud knows his room is filled with trinkets and random shit, but it’s charming, even if there’s dirty clothes littering the floor. Even if it makes Cloud itch to clean something.

He scoots back on Zack’s bed, wetting his lips as he watches Zack.

Zack moves to his desk, placing his cup of coffee and his reading classes down before he turns back to Cloud.

In the dark of Zack’s room, lit only by the dull glow of the moon out of Zack’s window, something about the way it illuminates Zack’s face sends a shiver down Cloud’s spine. Zack looks like the cover of a cheesy paperback romance novel his mom pretends she doesn’t read.

Zack looks like he wants to swallow Cloud whole.

“If you’re comfortable, I was thinking we could push just a little step forward.” Zack makes his way back over to his bed. He steps between Cloud’s knees and holds Cloud’s face in his hands. He holds Cloud like he’s something that might shatter. “If not we can just stick to the usual.”

_The usual,_ Cloud’s brain goes static at the thought of this being his new normal.

“Yeah, I’m down.” Cloud tips his head up. The heat from Zack’s hands on his face is driving him up the wall and he feels like he might actually keel over if Zack doesn’t kiss him soon.

Zack hikes a knee onto the bed and guides Cloud to lay down.

“Let me know if-” He’s cut off by Cloud pulling him down and kissing him.

“I’ll let you know.”

Zack gives a huff of laughter, shaking his head slightly.

“Okay, okay.” He takes Cloud’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head to the side.

Cloud jumps and grabs at Zack’s shoulders at the first touch of Zack’s lips against his neck. He makes an embarrassing, involuntary noise. Zack seems to take it as a good noise - which it absolutely is even if Cloud wants the ground to consume him - and adds just the barest of suction. Cloud’s back goes rigid and his eyes flutter shut.

Zack seems more than content to test the different parts of Cloud’s neck as Cloud trembles beneath him.

At the feeling of Zack’s teeth gently nipping just behind his ear he releases the loudest moan he’s ever heard from himself. Zack pauses, deathly still. Cloud wants to slap a hand over his mouth when Zack pulls back to meet Cloud’s eyes with a look that Cloud can only think of as ravenous.

Zack grabs at his waist, hefting his hips up and trapping them between Zack’s own and his knee. He can feel Zack hardening against his thigh.

“You make the hottest fucking noises.” Zack sucks a deep mark behind Cloud’s ear as Cloud squirms and whimpers, held in place by Zack’s hands.

Cloud uses an elbow to brace himself as he grabs one of Zack’s hands and pushes it up his ribs, shivering at the electricity of his touch even through his work shirt.

“Zack," he gasps, praying Zack gets the message.

Zack’s response is immediate, tugging at Cloud’s shirt until it’s off his head and flung somewhere behind Zack.

He descends down on Cloud, lips colliding in an anything but gentle kiss. His fingertips feel like jolts of electricity over Cloud’s bare ribs. He moves from his lips back down to his neck, teeth scraping against Cloud’s skin.

“Love how sensitive you are,” Zack whispers into his shoulder. Cloud presses his lips together in an attempt to dampen his moan. There’s something about the low rumble of his voice, quiet and private, that has blood rushing from Cloud’s head.

“Zack…” Cloud can’t even find it in him to care about the fact that he’ll have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, not when Zack is acting like Cloud sets him off. He licks a stripe up the side of Cloud’s throat and groans into his ear.

“Is this a good place to keep?” Zack asks. Cloud nods.

He actually cries out as Zack’s thumbs brush over the scars under his pecs. Zack pauses and looks at him.

“Are your nipples that sensitive?” He asks.

Cloud shrugs, vision a bit fuzzy.

“Not really. Kind of lost feeling in them after the surgery.” He can feel Zack’s touch on either side of the lost nerves and shrugs again. “Nothing.”

“Huh, interesting.” Cloud can feel the smile forming on Zack’s lips but has no time to question it before Zack ghosts his fingernails down Cloud’s sides.

Cloud’s mouth hangs open in a silent cry as he shudders under Zack’s touch.

“That was unfair-” he gasps, one hand in Zack’s hair while the other grasps at his sheets.

“Was it?” Zack asks, pressing a deceptively sweet kiss against the underside of Cloud’s jaw. He props himself up on his elbow and lets Cloud’s hips meet the mattress once again as he lowers himself to rest weight on Cloud. He continues idly running his fingertips over Cloud’s ribs, grinning as he watches Cloud twitch and make small gasps.

“Yes. I don’t know any of your weaknesses.” Cloud manages to get the words out, but just barely.

“You really consider this a weakness?” Zack asks a disbelieving quirk of his eyebrow. Cloud scowls at him but he can’t imagine it’s very menacing as Zack has him pinned to his bed. “Okay, I’ll tell you some of my weaknesses.” He leans down to whisper in Cloud’s ear. “I’m weak for pretty boys with bright blue eyes. I’m weak to those pouts you make when you can’t reach something in the kitchen. I’m weak to the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, and the sound of your laugh.”

Cloud makes a pathetic and hopelessly gone whimper. He knows he can’t take it to heart, he knows Zack just gets cheesy and sentimental. But he wants it.

“Zack-” His voice wobbles. “Zack, please.”

Zack adjusts to wedge a thigh between Cloud’s. Cloud ruts against him without a moment's hesitation. 

Zack moans as he buries his face against Cloud’s neck. Cloud focuses on the friction of the layers between himself and Zack’s thigh as he bucks his hips. He knows Zack can feel the heat of him through the denim and sweats but it doesn’t seem like Zack minds in the slightest. Zack hisses above him when Cloud’s leg slips, sliding against his length. Cloud grabs at his hips, pulling him to move with Cloud rather than leave the pace to Cloud and Cloud alone.

“Fuck, Cloud.” He rolls his hips down in tandem with Cloud’s. Cloud can feel him against the top of his thigh and the thought of it makes his hips stutter.

Neither of them lasts very long. Cloud is too wound up to expect anything different. Soon, he’s going rigid, eyes falling shut and heat roiling out from his stomach. He makes a choked off noise that was supposed to be Zack’s name, it apparently sends Zack over the edge with him and with a more visible mess.

Neither moves, both of them panting, before Zack pushes his arm underneath Cloud’s waist and pulls them to fall to the side.

“Zack- sticky,” Cloud complains, but he doesn’t move to push him away from him.

“I know but you’re amazing and aftercare is important even if you didn’t do anything wild.”

Cloud rolls his eyes even if he knows Zack can’t see him.

“Can I...borrow a pair of boxers, and maybe a shirt?” Cloud asks, somewhat hesitantly. He doesn’t want to just assume that he’ll stay in Zack’s room for the night but- but he hopes he’s allowed to.

“Hell yeah.” It takes Zack a great deal of effort and grunts to flip himself off his bed to grab two sets of boxers. One he throws in Cloud’s direction, along with a shirt that’s definitely going to be too big on him, while he sets the other on top of his dresser.

Cloud dutifully looks away when Zack hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and starts to pull down. He quickly rids himself of his jeans and his boxers from earlier to trade them out for Zack’s. They’re a bright orange pair with little rainbow bone patterns. The shirt is a faded grey with a band name on the front and holes in the collar.

He’s settling under the blankets when Zack returns to his bed. He all but throws himself on top of Cloud, who opens his mouth to scold him but is cut off in a kiss. It’s a slow and sweet kiss, it makes something in Cloud’s chest feel like he’s melting. Zack holds him there, safe in his arms as he kisses him breathless.

Cloud can almost let himself believe Zack feels the same about him. _Almost._

\--

Cloud awakes to movement. Zack’s room is still bathed in darkness so it’s definitely not morning. The movement is Zack and a lazy, slow roll of his hips against Cloud’s ass. He murmurs something that sounds dangerously close to Cloud’s name and pulls him closer, clearly still asleep.

Cloud reaches back to smack at Zack’s arm.

Zack makes a confused noise as he wakes up. It takes him a moment to process his dick wedged between Cloud’s thighs and his hand on his stomach, under his shirt, pressing Cloud back into him..

“Shit, sorry.” He moves to pull away but Cloud grabs him.

“No, keep going.” He just wanted to make sure Zack was awake to continue.

“Oh.” Zack takes a moment and Cloud can swear he hears a computer fan whirring in Zack’s head. It’s a moment before Zack’s hand slides down to grip Cloud’s hip. His movements are halting at first, like he’s unsure if he’s actually allowed to. Cloud makes a small noise, arching back against Zack before he picks up in confidence.

Cloud’s too tired to care about the implications of his actions as he reaches down to thread his fingers between Zack’s on his hip.

Zack’s breath is warm and heavy against the back of Cloud’s neck. He chuckles quietly as he presses a kiss to the skin there.

“Sorry, you’re definitely going to have to cover up for your next shift.” He gives Cloud a playful nip. “Unless you want all your co-workers and customers to see…” He trails off as though there could have been more to the statement.

Cloud lets out a whine, uncaring of the embarrassment that follows the sound, tilting his head back in a clear invitation. Zack takes it immediately.

The kiss is sloppy and a bit rushed, neither of them fully awake enough to worry about coordination.

The simple friction has Cloud’s legs shaking. He’s slightly discouraged to realize he’s still sensitive from before but he figures that’s just another thing to work on. Zack wedges his other arm under Cloud’s ribs, pulling Cloud against him.

Cloud grabs at the pillow under his head, turning his face into it as Zack buries his nose in Cloud’s hair and continues to slide against him.

Cloud’s hips jerk but it’s just this side of not enough.

“Zack, I can’t- It’s-” He makes a pitiful noise, quickly shushed by Zack.

“It’s okay, I got you, I got you.” Zack untangles their hands on Cloud’s hip and slips his hand lower. He’s still over Cloud’s boxers as he presses his two fingers against Cloud, catching on the underside of his cock. He moves his fingers in light circles, paired with him still rutting against Cloud’s ass. Cloud moans into the pillow, muffling most of the noise. Zack seems to find that funny, if the shaking of his chest tells Cloud anything. But Cloud is entirely too distracted by his hand and hips.

It’s another embarrassingly short while before Cloud is coming, back going stiff and Zack’s name falling from his lips in a rushed sigh.

At least, he thinks, he doesn’t have to worry about offending anyone by accidentally saying Zack’s name in bed like he’s used to when he’s alone.

Zack’s hand goes back to his waist and his hip thrusting goes erratic, like he was waiting for Cloud to finish before he got himself there.

He hisses Cloud’s name against his neck, hips going still. Cloud can feel his chest heaving against his back.

“Fuck,” Zack sighs, trailing his hand up Cloud’s side lazily, under his shirt, until he’s resting his hand on Cloud’s stomach. Cloud snuggles back against Zack as Zack noses against his hair. “You’re so fucking amazing.”

Cloud groans but there’s a smile tugging at his lips.

“You don’t have to sweet-talk me," he tells Zack.

“Does it count as sweet-talk if I’m just being honest?” Zack punctuates his question with a kiss to Cloud’s spine at the base of his neck.

“I- You can’t-” Cloud struggles for words. He settles to sigh and shake his head with quiet laughter.

He can feel Zack’s smile against his skin.

<\----->

It’s another week before Cloud attempts to kill Zack.

“Teach me how to suck dick.” Cloud stands between Zack and the TV, hands on his hips and a determined gleam in his eye.

Zack sits up, coughing violently as he chokes on his own spit. The game remote is discarded beside him, the pause button hit as an afterthought.

“Right now?” He asks, voice raw as he continues to gasp for breath.

“If you’re okay with that. I’m also off-shift tonight and I have a closing shift tomorrow so...whenever.” Cloud shrugs. He looks so nonchalant about the whole thing like he’s asking Zack to pick up milk and eggs.

“Okay, uh. Now works.” Zack reaches for the remote, shutting off the console and tv. When he looks back to ask Cloud which room they’re going to Cloud drops to his knees.

“Woah- Here?” Zack asks in shock, hands going to Cloud’s shoulders. Cloud gives him a _‘duh’_ look.

“Our rooms are hardwood.” Cloud glances at the plush carpet that takes up most of their living room.

“Oh...okay. Yeah. Makes sense.” Zack’s brain is short circuiting. Never in a million years did he expect to hear Cloud all but demanding to suck his dick. In his dreams and jerk-off fantasies, definitely, absolutely, all the time. Real life? Not so much.

His dick is already taking interest and it’s going to be horrifically embarrassing if he finishes before Cloud can even get his mouth on him.

Cloud moves Zack’s hands back onto the couch and shifts forward to kneel between Zack’s legs. His hands coming up to rest on Zack’s knees.

“You are going to have to actually instruct me, here,” Cloud tells him, seemingly oblivious to the cartoon ducks spinning around Zack’s head.

“Right. Right. Uh. Fuck.”

Cloud arches an eyebrow but he looks amused as Zack blinks, trying to think. After a moment Cloud acts on behalf of both of them, reaching forward to pull at the drawstring of Zack’s pants. Zack lifts his hips to help Cloud in pulling his pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs.

“You’re half hard.” Cloud reaches like he’s going to touch Zack before he retracts his hand and looks up. He looks so helplessly lost and it’s adorable.

“Well, yeah. This really hot guy barged into the living room, asked if he could suck my dick and then immediately dropped to his knees.”

Cloud’s face drops into a flat expression.

Zack gives him a grin and nudges at Cloud’s thigh with his foot. He takes himself in his hand.

He watches Cloud as his eyes move to Zack’s hand, wide and intent on taking in every movement.

Zack doesn’t even have to do anything. Cloud’s tongue peeks out to wet his slightly parted lips and the blood is rushing south on its own.

“Fucking hell.” Zack leans back until he’s basically slouched on the couch, letting his thighs part as far as his pants allow. He’s sure fucking glad he didn’t wear jeans or anything else too restrictive. He makes a slow stroke with his hand, watching Cloud’s reaction. Cloud twitches forward like he wants to jump in. “Give me your hand.”

Cloud gives him a confused look but raises a hand from Zack’s knee and offers it to Zack. Zack takes Cloud by the wrist and guides his hand to him as he replaces his own hand with Cloud’s.

Cloud stares at his own hand on Zack’s dick with wide eyes, even as Zack covers his hand.

“Not too much pressure, but- yeah, like that.” 

Cloud gives a painfully slow and experimental stroke when Zack removes his hand. Cloud flounders for a moment before he starts moving his hand in earnest. Zack bites back a moan, it’s nowhere near enough stimulation with Cloud’s hesitant movements and unsure grip but it’s _Cloud’s hand on his dick, for fuck’s sake._

“Is- Will it sound too much like a bad porno if I say it’s big?” Cloud asks, cringing at his own words with a blush high on his cheeks. Zack lets out a breathless laugh.

“Probably, but it’s an ego booster anyways.” Zack winks when Cloud scowls up at him. “Try- a little faster and just a little more pressure,” Zack prompts. Cloud nods, an adorably determined look in his eyes.

Zack reaches down and grabs at Cloud’s hand that still sits on his knee, groaning as he tries not to buck his hips into Cloud’s hand.

At the swipe of Cloud’s thumb over the head Zack lets out a strangled noise. Normally he can keep it together but he swears Cloud just has an extra effect.

“Wha-” Cloud stops and Zack has to grab his wrist to keep him from moving his hand.

“It works a lot like yours.” Zack holds his eyes, hoping he can explain in a way that doesn’t get jumbled. “Most of the nerves are in the head. It’s just a longer version.” He gives a reassuring grin as Cloud nods, seeming to be deep in thought as he mulls over the information.

“And a lot thicker,” Cloud grumbles, frowning when Zack laughs. “How do I-” Cloud glances between Zack’s eyes and his cock in hand.

“No scowling- but like a popsicle at first. No teeth.” He’s very firm on that last point. “Keep your hand on the base when you do go down though, don’t choke yourself.” Cloud nods, looking like he’s heading into battle, which is slightly worrying. “Slow,” Zack warns as he lets go of Cloud’s wrist.

Cloud leans forward, licking a long and tentative stripe along the underside of Zack’s cock. If he hadn’t been sitting his knees would have buckled at the sight. Cloud glances up, like he’s looking for validation that he did it right. Zack gives him a little nod, tucking a strand of Cloud’s bangs behind his ear. He leaves his hand on Cloud’s jaw as he moves into small kitten licks along the head.

After a few moments Cloud looks at Zack like he’s expecting direction.

“Use your lips and tongue, just...open wide enough that you won’t bite me.” Zack gives him a grimace of a smile. He’s had too much experience with teeth back from high school and college. Cloud nods again and shifts up on his knees to close his lips around the head of Zack’s cock. He takes a moment to tuck his lips over his teeth before he goes for more. “Slow, slow,” Zack reminds him, voice a sigh. Zack swears he’s fucking gone when Cloud flicks his gaze up to him, mouth halfway down his cock, blue eyes wide. Zack’s fingers on Cloud’s jaw twitch so he moves them before he does something stupid, fingers digging into the couch cusion beside him. He takes a deep, steadying breath.

Cloud frowns as his eyes follow Zack’s hand. He pulls back altogether and Zack feels like he might actually cry. He goes for Zack’s hand, moving it to the back of his head.

“You can- you know,” Cloud explains, oh so eloquently in his Cloudy-way. Zack nods, fingers digging into Cloud’s hair as he goes to take Zack back into his mouth.

Zack allows himself to tilt his head back against the back of the couch, guiding Cloud’s head with his hand.

“Fuck, Cloud. You’re perfect.” He breathes out. He intertwines his fingers with Cloud’s on the hand at his knee in a selfish moment of craving the domesticity and intimacy it allowed. Cloud shows no objections so he figures it’s fine.

Cloud makes a small noise around him that sends a spark up Zack’s stomach. He gives it a moment of thought before he rolls his head to look at Cloud. His pretty lips are stretched wide and he looks so focused as he bobs his head, hand taking what he can’t fit in his mouth. Zack tightens his fingers in Cloud’s hair, exactly how he’s come to find Cloud likes. He’s rewarded with a deep moan that rattles down through his spine. His hips buck up against his will into the wet vibrations of Cloud’s mouth, Cloud is saved by his hand keeping Zack from going too far.

“Fuck that feels good.” There’s an inquisitive noise from Cloud before Zack feels his tongue against the head of his cock. He hums experimentally and Zack can feel him smile when Zack groans and his thighs jump. “Cloud-” His name comes out in a long, drawn out noise.

Cloud doubles down with a confidence that has Zack’s toes curling and his teeth clenching.

He pulls at Cloud’s hair.

“Cloud, I’m getting close.”

Cloud, the stubborn shit, takes that as his cue to test out hallowing his cheeks as he bobs his head.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Cloud, babe- seriously I’m gonna-“ He grits his teeth, he tries a second time to pull Cloud off. Cloud gives him a defiant look that Zack swears is what pushes him over the edge.

His back arches with a cry of Cloud’s name and a long groan.

He belatedly realizes he needs to let go of Cloud’s head.

When he slumps back against the couch Cloud pulls off of him, still struggling to swallow. There’s trails of Zack’s cum seeping out between his lips as he sputters, trying to use his hand to keep it from dripping onto the carpet.

Zack opens his mouth to tell him he should probably go spit into the sink when Cloud gasps and wipes his face off. His face is still twisted in a half grimace.

“I was trying to warn you about the taste.” Zack’s chest is still heaving as he catches his breath.

“‘S fine.” Cloud’s voice is quiet and he’s almost entirely bright red in the face. He’s avoiding eye contact.

“Come here.” Zack pulls his pants and boxers back up, tucking himself away before he pats at his lap.

Cloud’s movements are hesitant as he pulls himself up to straddle Zack’s thighs. Zack pulls him into an embrace immediately, nuzzling his face against the side of Cloud’s neck.

“You up for your turn?” He asks.

“My turn?”

“Yeah. I wanna return the favor, however you’re comfortable with.”

Cloud takes a moment before he nods, winding his arms around Zack’s neck.

“Uh, your hand, please. Under but not inside, though.” Zack grins as he nods. He’s had to learn how to pick through Cloud saying as little as possible and he thinks he’s gotten it down pretty well.

He reaches for the hem of Cloud’s sweatpants, black and much too form fitting for Zack to actually want to refer to them as sweatpants. He hooks his index fingers into the fabric, pulling the hems of Cloud’s pants and boxers down to the dip in his hips where he pauses.

“Can I get a kiss?” He asks, tilting his head back to give Cloud a lazy smile. Cloud’s face pinches.

“You want to kiss me after- that?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Cloud gives him a doubtful look. “I also expect kisses after I get to eat you out.”

Cloud’s face smooths a little, something flitting in his eyes, too fast for Zack to catch.

“Fine," he huffs but he doesn’t seem put-out as he leans forward to kiss Zack. Zack nips at his bottom lip, partially to distract him from freezing up as Zack slips a hand down his boxers. Cloud’s breath comes heavier into the kiss as Zack presses a finger against the underside of his cock.

“You’re this wet from sucking my dick?” Zack asks quietly, a rhetorical whisper against Cloud’s lips. Cloud makes a small noise and ducks his head against Zack’s neck, hips bearing down on Zack’s hand. Zack turns to press kisses against Cloud’s hair as he circles his finger, rolling over Cloud’s cock. Cloud clings to his shoulders for dear life, a feeling Zack would very much appreciate getting used to.

Cloud trembles in his arms, thighs just barely keeping him from falling into Zack’s lap entirely.

Zack hears the catch in his breath, feels the jump in his stomach muscles. He nudges Cloud’s face out of his shoulder.

“Can I see your face?” He asks quietly.

Cloud’s blush creeps up his neck and ears onto his cheeks. He keeps his eyes screwed shut as he rests his forehead against Zacks.

“Can I see your eyes, babe?” Zack is far too drunk on Cloud to be thinking about his words. Cloud blinks his eyes open. They’re wide - if not slightly out of focus - and intense. “Just look at me, I got you, gorgeous.” Cloud’s mouth hangs open, small gasps spilling from his lips. “Come on, Cloud.” At his name Cloud tenses up, hips rutting against Zack’s hand. His eyes flutter shut as his mouth moves silently, like he’s mouthing Zack’s name over and over.

Cloud makes a choked off noise as he collapses against Zack’s chest, arms and legs twitching in time with Zack’s slowed movements. At Cloud’s pleading whine Zack pulls his hand from Cloud’s pants, using his other hand to run his hand up and down Cloud’s spine.

Cloud heaves in breaths against his chest, hands still fisted in Zack’s shirt. He clings to Zack as he comes down with small shivers.

Zack winds his fingers into Cloud’s hair as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Cloud’s jaw.

He feels like there’s probably a line that’s been crossed but he can’t put his finger on it. Hell, he can’t even figure out why there’s a line or where it is. He’s not actually sure he cares. As long as Cloud is sitting in his arms after a high Zack brought him to. As long as Zack is there to press kisses against his face as he tips them over to lay on the couch, limbs tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh...yeah...  
> There is, actually, some plot to this but this chapter contains absolutely none of it so...stay tuned lol!
> 
> I've decided on updating every other Saturday because that works best with my job and the time I have to proofread as I post.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, both the telling of them and the keeping of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If last chapter was all porn no plot...this chapter is all plot with a dash of porn

Tifa has been watching him. She usually does but it’s been more intense recently and it makes Cloud’s skin crawl.

He leans across the bar, tray against his chest as he flags down Biggs’ attention.

“Hey, table 7 is gonna take a growler of the Avalanche brew to go and table 3 has an order of-” he pauses to pull out his notepad. “Rum and coke and two of the house pale ales.” Biggs nods and sets to work on gathering the orders for Cloud. When Cloud stands back up he sees Tifa, staring at him. “Hi.”

She squints at him, hands on her hips and mouth turned down into a harsh frown.

“We’re talking after your shift.”

“Oh, someone’s getting dumped,” one of the older regulars crows from 2 seats down. Definitely drunk.

“Did I do something?” He asks, ignoring the man.

“I don’t know yet. I intend to find out.” Tifa replies. Cloud sighs, confused but defeated as Tifa turns back to her side of the bar when Biggs approaches with Cloud’s orders.

\--

“You wanted to interrogate me,” Cloud says in a way of greeting, his apron folded over his arms as he sits beside Tifa on the side stoop.

“Interrogate,” She scoffs but she turns to face him with a smile. “That. Exactly that. You’ve been funnier lately. Your smiles look a lot less forced and I swear you laughed at one of Jessie’s jokes yesterday.”

Cloud scrunches his face in thought.

“What?”

“Something happened. I don’t know what it is but there’s this lightness from your shoulders.” Her gaze turns suspicious. “What’s his name?”

“What?” Cloud repeats. Tifa jabs him in the side with her elbow.

“I’m trying to figure out what’s got you acting like this,” She pauses as her eyes go wide. “Wait did you-” she drops her voice to a whisper “tell Zack?”

“No.”

“Oh.” She looks disappointed as she turns herself back to stare out into the park next to Seventh Heaven. It’s nearly pitch black and well past midnight. The sounds of Biggs and Jessie, on cleaning duty from a lost bet, follow them out into the still air of the night.

“He- I don’t know.” Cloud shakes his head, fingers fiddling with his apron. “Sometimes I think he feels the same way and then he’ll just...turn around.” Cloud shrugs.

“There’s something different between you two, though,” Tifa points out, leaning back against the stair above them on her elbows. “He looked like he was going in to kiss you when he dropped off your dinner today.”

Cloud makes a noise of disbelief.

“He was not.” He was. Cloud could see the aborted movement and the split second of panic on Zack’s face as he’d taken Cloud by the elbow and stepped into his space. He caught himself and went in for a hug but Cloud’s heart had been thumping in his ears for the next three hours.

Tifa hums like she disagrees.

“Aerith said she caught him playing karaoke with a wrench when she went in to see him. He was apparently blasting Taylor Swift on his phone and singing along.”

“Those two things have nothing to do with each other. He does that in the shower too.” Cloud avoids her eyes at all cost. He can feel the flush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Whatever you say.” She doesn’t sound convinced.

“Did you really just call me out here to ask me about Zack?” He tries not to pout.

“No. Zack just seemed like the most likely cause for your recent good mood.” She reaches over and flicks him in the forehead. “But if it isn’t him, then whatever it is...it’s working. I missed seeing you smile easier.”

Cloud hums in response.

“How are things with Aerith?” He asks, half to fill the silence between them and half because he hasn’t really gotten a chance to just hang out with Tifa in weeks.

“Wonderful,” Tifa all but sighs, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she grins into the dark. “I-” She pauses and glances at Cloud with wide eyes tinged with a hint of fear. “Actually, I wanted to get your advice on something.” Tifa digs around her coat that sits next to her on the stoop. She pulls out a small box, holding it like a baby bird, fragile and precious. She flips the top open and turns it to show Cloud the contents.

“Tifa…” Cloud gapes at the ring, silver bands braided together with an emerald set in what looks like a knot of vines. “That’s gorgeous. I’m very flattered, but I’m afraid I’m gay.” The fear from Tifa’s face drops immediately into a surly look.

“Asshole.” She turns the box back to herself, staring at the ring as if it would spout clear answers for her like a magic 8 ball.

“It is gorgeous, though. She’ll love it.”

“I know it’s silly to be so nervous. But she- Shit, Cloud, she’s everything.”

Cloud nods in understanding, a small bittersweet smile pulling at his lips.

“She loves you just as much as you love her," he tells her. “I'm your best man, right?”

Tifa pretends to think for a moment. “Only if you’ve told Zack how you feel about him when the wedding comes around.” Cloud stares at her in disbelief.

“That’s not fair!” He whines, frowning.

“It’s the rule,” Tifa tells him. She’s smiling but her voice is firm as she tucks the ring and it’s box back into her inner coat pocket.

Cloud groans.

<\----->

“Angeal, please do something about your dog. He eats too loudly.”

“I’m just sitting here!”

“Gen, be nice.”

Genesis scoffs from where he reclines on the sofa in the breakroom.

“You don’t even work here.” Zack scowls at him over his lunch.

“And you should be a detective, Zachary,” Genesis deadpans. He doesn’t look up from the book in his hand.

“You are my least favorite of Angeal’s boyfriends.”

“Zack,” Angeal chides. He gives Zack a disappointed look from across the table.

“I’m not apologizing.” Zack picks at the salad Cloud had strong-armed into his bag.

“Don’t you have some gear-head shit to be doing?” Genesis asks. His voice makes Zack’s blood pressure spike.

“It’s my lunch break!”

“Angeal still gives you those?”

Zack’s eyes roll back into his head as he swallows down the urge to scream.

“Anyways!” Angeal starts loudly, rubbing at his temple. “Zack, how’s Aerith. She stopped by the other day but I missed her.” Zack grins at the very welcome change in conversation topic.

“Aerith, I like that one. She’s elegant.”

Zack ignores Genesis.

“She’s great! She bought a ring for her girlfriend, it’s super exciting!” Angeal’s eyebrows shoot up in pleasant surprise.

“Good for her.”

“She said I can’t be her best man unless I tell Cloud, though.” Zack’s face falls into a pout as he remembers the look on Aerith’s face - her ‘no excuses and no exceptions’ look.

“Still haven’t met Cloud.” Genesis calls from the sofa.

“No, I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“Seph and Ang have met him.” Zack can hear the pout in Genesis’ voice.

“Sephiroth and Angeal know how to behave like regular people.”

He forcibly ignores Genesis’ scandalized gasp.

“Maybe she’s right.” Angeal has his arms crossed, paperwork in front of him pushed aside.

“Not you too.” Zack slumps in his seat, stabbing a crouton with his fork.

“I’m just saying, it’s not good to keep things bottled up.” Zack gives him an exasperated look.

“Risks outweigh the reward,” Zack mutters.

“Well, if there’s any risk that outweighs love then maybe it’s better if you let it go.” Genesis' words are flippant but they sit in Zack’s stomach like ice. He sits up straight, glaring at Genesis.

“Yes, losing Cloud from my life forever outweighs dating him.”

“Both of you just...stop responding to each other before someone gets hit.” Angeal glances between them with a stern glare.

“Yes, sir,” Genesis all but purrs with a wink before returning to his book.

At this point Zack is more than willing to cut his lunch break short just to get the hell out of the room.

Angeal gives a long-suffering sigh and looks back to Zack.

“What I’m trying to say is you’ve been more Lovesick-Zack recently and I think that’s a sign that this has reached its boiling point.”

Zack cocks his head in confusion.

“You’ve been playing cheesy pop songs about love for the past three weeks, it’s insufferable.”

“Your music isn’t much better, darling.” Genesis pipes up. Zack has to bite down the urge to make a jab at classical and theatre just to piss him off.

“Well, thank you for this chat, but I’m going back to work.” Zack stands abruptly, chair scraping against the floor and begins packing back up his lunch.

“Aw, you don’t want relationship advice?” Genesis asks with a mocking pout.

“Not if it lands me a partner like you,” Zack shoots back.

Zack ducks just in time for Genesis’ book to sail over his head as he’s escaping the room. He stifles laughter, ducking around the corner and into the main garage.

Kunsel looks up with a curious expression.

“Genesis,” Zack says as an explanation. Kunsel nods, knowingly.

“You got a couple texts while you were eating.” Kunsel glances over to where Zack’s phone sits on his tool cart. He doesn’t usually take it on breaks since it would devolve into Zack getting distracted and forgetting to eat.

He picks up his phone as he sits on his stool and smiles when he sees the notifications.

_Cloud: I’m bored._

_Cloud: No deliveries :(_

_Zack: ?? u actually wanna work???_

_Cloud: When there’s nothing better to do. Yes._

_Zack: u could come see me ;)_

The winky face is an honest mistake but Zack can’t be bothered to correct himself

_Cloud: Angeal said you get too distracted._

_Cloud: He’d just shoo me off._

_Zack: ya thats tru :/_

Zack looks around the shop. It’s a quiet day. There’s only two vehicles in, the motorcycle in front of Kunsel and the car Zack had spent the entire morning underneath. But it was finished and all that was left was to wait for the customer to come back for it.

_Cloud: Are you busy?_

_Zack: nah y?_

_Cloud: I had...an idea…_

_Zack: ??_

Rather than texting back in words Cloud sends a photo. Zack frowns in confusion as it loads. And when it does load he nearly drops his phone, knee slamming against the metal of his tool cart. Kunsel startles, giving Zack a worried look. Zack waves him off and waits until Kunsel turns back around before looking back down at his phone.

It’s by no means a _raunchy_ photo but it’s far beyond anything Zack ever expected from Cloud.

The photo is Cloud from the neck down. He’s wearing one of Zack’s shirts and a pair of briefs that perfectly hug the slight curve of his ass where his hips are tilted and his one leg is bent on the bed underneath him. _Zack’s bed_. Zack feels like he might pass out. Cloud’s hand is tucked under the hem of Zack’s shirt, revealing just the slightest hint of his abs. Zack’s pulse is thumping in his ears as he looks over the image again and again, memorizing every pixel of it.

_Zack: shit cloud_

_Zack: give a guy a lil warning i almost had a heart attack_

_Cloud: Sorry_

_Zack: do NOT apologize_

_Zack: good heart attack_

_Zack: thats so hot_

_Cloud: I feel like I did it wrong._

_Zack: theres not rlly a “correct” way to sext_

_Zack: id say by my blood pressure ur doing damn good_

_Cloud: So...can I send the others I took?_

Zack nearly pinches himself. He glances up at Kunsel and then back down at his phone. He needs to get out of the garage immediately.

_Zack: oh my god please do_

_Zack: give me like 2 sec_

Zack stands and pretends to stretch. He shoves his phone in his pocket and tries to stay as casual as possible as he walks past Kunsel and towards the back hall. He swears he can feel Angeal’s eyes on him as he passes the breakroom. He tries not to run the rest of the way into one of the two bathrooms. He leans heavily against the door as it shuts behind him, locks the door, and then scrambles to pull his phone out.

_Zack: coast clear im alone plz send_

Cloud responds almost immediately.

The next picture is of much the same frame but Zack’s shirt is pulled up to Cloud’s neck, putting his full torso on display and his thumb is hooked into the waistband of his briefs. Zack can see the flush down his chest and can only imagine how flustered Cloud’s face must look just out of frame.

_Zack: plz tell me u didnt stop there omg_

_Cloud: Well I haven’t really done much of anything yet._

Cloud’s text is accompanied by a third photo. This one is slightly blurry, like Cloud hadn’t been able to keep his hand still. His briefs are shoved down to his knees, thighs pressed together, to give Zack a perfect but teasing view of the blonde hair between his legs and no further. Cloud’s lower lip barely makes the top of his frame and his freehand rests on his stomach.

_Zack: ur killing me_

_Cloud: Sorry, should I stop?_

_Zack: fuck no_

_Zack: any others??_

_Cloud: Only one. I wasn’t sure if I was doing it right._

Cloud’s fourth photo comes a couple seconds later. Cloud’s briefs are gone but Zack’s shirt stays. It looks like he has no idea what to do with his hand because it’s shoved between his legs, clutching his own thigh.

_Zack: when did u take that_

_Cloud: ?? Right before I texted you?_

Zack wastes no time hitting the call button. Cloud picks up on the second ring.

“Zack?” He asks, an edge of concern to his voice. Zack groans.

“Holy fucking shit, Cloudy, please tell me you’re still in my room.” There’s a pause and a slight rustle of sheets.

“I am.” Cloud sounds unsure.

“Good.” Zack pauses, leaning against the wall. He runs his hand through his hair. “I hadn’t really thought very far ahead, I just needed to hear your voice.” He admits.

He hears something that sounds suspiciously like a laugh from Cloud.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something sexy?”

Zack can’t help but grin at the rare teasing tone in Cloud’s voice.

“Cloud.”

“Hm?”

“You said I should say something sexy. I just did.”

There’s a long moment of silence before Cloud bursts into a scoff of disbelief.

“You-” He fumbles through his words. Zack closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. “That’s not how phone sex works!”

“Oh? And you’re the expert?” Zack asks, biting back his own laughter.

“No but… I’ll hang up,” Cloud threatens, but it isn’t too scary when Zack knows he’s probably red in the face.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be serious," he promises. “Can I hear you?”

“Hear me?”

“Yeah, can I listen while you go to town on yourself for me?”

He can hear Cloud’s exasperated sigh.

“Go to town…” he mumbles to himself and Zack can imagine he’s shaking his head and scowling. “That sounds like it’ll be embarrassing.”

“Maybe for you, but I’ll enjoy it thoroughly.”

He can only imagine the glare Cloud is throwing at his phone.

“Bye-”

“No! No, no, no, okay okay. I’ll talk you through it, is that okay?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“That...sounds better.” He sounds to have settled down, even if he’s still on edge.

“Okay, I want you to start off teasing yourself.” There’s a rustling like Cloud is adjusting himself and then a long stretch of silence. “You know you’ll have to let me hear you if this is going to work properly,” Zack tells him, lip curling up into a smile.

“Can’t you just use your imagination?”

“My imagination? Cloud, you wound me. You would deprive me of such sweet symphony?” He knows he’s absolutely pushing his luck for levels Cloud will tolerate, he’s just hoping Cloud’s horny enough to hold on.

“I’m gonna sic Tifa on you.” There’s a hidden humor in Cloud’s threat but Zack’s an expert at sniffing out the nuances in every work and expression Cloud throws his way.

“Come on, how am I supposed to know if you’re following directions if I can’t hear you?”

He hears a predictably annoyed grumbling from the other end of the phone.

There’s another few seconds of silence before a barely audible gasp from Cloud.

“Do I have to narrate?” Cloud asks, voice strained and breathless.

“No, I won’t make you do that. I just want to hear you like usual.”

“Like usual,” Cloud scoffs. His breath hitches and he bites off the last half of a whine. “Usually you’re not at work.”

“Won’t be in a couple hours.”

“Promise?” There’s an edge to Cloud’s voice.

“Yeah. And you’re not allowed to finish until I get home.”

Cloud whines, a pathetic noise that has Zack twitching in his pants.

“Zack-” He begins, an argument in his tone.

“Babe, If I have to suffer through the next few hours then so do you.” He curls his hand into a fist, pressing it against his forehead to fight the urge to palm himself through his pants. He really does _not_ need to encourage his body and make the rest of his shift any worse than it’s going to be.

“That’s so not fair.”

“Please?” Zack pulls out all the stops, hoping Cloud can hear his puppy eyes through the phone. 

There’s a long moment before he sighs.

“Okay but...come home as soon as you can.”

“Yessir! Now, are you going to keep letting me hear you or not?”

He can only imagine Cloud’s eye roll.

\--

Zack leaves the bathroom with a skip in his step. He grins at Angeal as the older man stands in the doorway of the breakroom.

“How’s Cloud?” Angeal asks casually.

“Good!” Zack replies with a bright grin.

He skids to a stop as he reaches the entrance of the main garage. He whirls around with a glare to find Angeal with his arms crossed and a smug eyebrow cocked.

“Shut up, fuck off.”

He walks away to the sound of Genesis cackling from behind Angeal.

<\----->

Cloud scoots to the edge of the couch as Zack places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He slides down next to Cloud, their thighs flush together and throws his arm around Cloud’s shoulder, leaning into him. Cloud reaches forward for a handful of popcorn. When he falls back he tucks himself in against Zack’s side.

Zack makes a small noise and Cloud turns to find him with his mouth open and an expectant look on his face. He rolls his eyes fondly before gently placing a piece of popcorn between Zack’s lips.

Zack smiles contentedly at Cloud as he chews, giving Cloud a teasing nudge.

“So, anything new with you two?” Tifa asks from the armchair. She glances between the two of them quickly, eyes wide. Aerith stares at them in kind from the other side of the couch.

“Nothing much, work as usual.” Zack shrugs. “Oh, but my Ma’ sent those cookies on the counter so remember to grab some or she’ll have my head.”

Cloud ducks his head, taking a sip from his beer to avoid the girl’s gazes.

“Uh huh.” Tifa doesn’t sound convinced. “That it?”

“I think so.” Zack shrugs and glances down at Cloud.

“Yeah,” Cloud confirms.

Zack settles back and hits play on the movie.

Later, Tifa corners Cloud in the kitchen. He glances nervously over her shoulder to make sure Zack can’t hear. He finds Zack still deep in a debate with Aerith over which season of Power Rangers reigned superior to the others.

“Mystic Force is _not_ better than Dino Charge, Aerith, take that back!”

Cloud figures they’re safe, but that doesn’t mean he wants to hear the lecture anyways.

“Something is definitely up.” Tifa jabs a finger in his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tifa’s glare hardens.

“Cloud, I swear to god-”

Cloud places his hands on her shoulders, effectively cutting her off from continuing to raise her voice. He checks to make sure Zack is still almost in tears over Dino Charge before he speaks.

“We’re kinda-sorta sleeping together please don’t make a big deal out of it and don’t tell Aerith and don’t tell Zack I told you because he clearly doesn’t want it to be serious-” He whispers in one breath, watching Tifa’s eyes slowly widen.

“What?” She hisses, grabbing at his wrists.

“It’s a really long story, just please act like everything’s normal," he pleads.

“Does he know about-” She nods towards his chest. Cloud frowns. “Your feelings for him, numbnuts,” Tifa explains, smacking at the area over his heart.

“Oh- Uh...No.”

Tifa’s expression can only be described as bewilderment.

“So there’s just been zero communication and transparency?” She asks. Cloud feels like a berated child.

“That’s not- We just haven’t talked about that specifically," he says. He squeezes her shoulders and gives her a pleading look. “I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

Tifa slumps in resignation before she pulls Cloud’s hands off her shoulders and places them at his sides.

“I do trust you, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Either of you.” She gives him a small, pitying smile. “You know I can’t promise not to tell Aerith.” With that she turns around and marches back into the living room, plopping herself in Aerith’s lap.

\--

Zack’s hands slide around Cloud’s hips, fingertips sparking at Cloud’s nerves even through his sweatpants. Zack hums contentedly - oblivious - as he buries his face in Cloud’s hair.

Cloud ignores him and the wild thumping of his heart against his ribs as he continues washing out the dishes from their movie night. If his hands are trembling then that’s something Zack never needs to know.

“Cloud,” Zack whispers his name, breath tickling Cloud’s ear. “Dance with me.”

“There’s no music,” Cloud shoots back immediately, hoping to god Zack doesn’t hear the flustered waver in his voice.

“I can fix that.” Zack pulls out his phone, pressing himself against Cloud’s back and hooking his chin over Cloud’s shoulder to see his phone as he selects a song. Cloud resigns himself to finish the dishes tomorrow.

Zack sets his phone down on the counter beside the sink as the song starts out soft and slow. He hums along to the tune as he turns Cloud around, hands gentle yet firm, warm and sending a shiver up Cloud’s spine.

Cloud gives him a suspicious look.

“How drunk are you?”

“Just tipsy,” Zack replies with a soft smile.

Cloud sighs but winds his arms up around Zack’s neck and allows Zack to pull them into the center of their small kitchen. The two step back and forth, swaying together.

Zack nudges his jaw against Cloud’s temple.

“You’ve been thinking about something real hard over here," he speaks quietly, as though the air around them could shatter and ruin the moment.

“I guess.” Cloud tilts his head to press his forehead against Zack’s shoulder.

“About?” Zack prompts.

Cloud bites at his lip. He’s handled rejections before, more than his fair share if he was honest and if he counted friendship rejections from childhood. But Zack’s wasn’t one he was willing to risk.

“Nothing.”

Zack moves a hand from Cloud’s waist to tip his chin up. He’s giving Cloud a worried frown.

“Cloudy-” He starts but Cloud cuts him off.

“We’re friends, right?” His question seems to catch Zack off guard as he balks, wide eyed. His face morphs into a confused smile.

“Of course we are.”

Cloud nods. That’s enough for him. It squeezes at his chest but he’s okay with it. If Zack will only ever be his friend then he’ll take it.

“Cloud?” Zack prompts gently. “You’re thinking again.”

Cloud pushes forward, burying his face in Zack’s chest as he pulls them together in a tight hug. Zack’s hand goes to his hair, fingers running through the natural spikes.

“Just keep being my friend.”

He swears Zack’s hand falters for a moment.

“Okay. I promise.” Cloud pretends not to notice the twinge of sadness in Zack’s voice. He doesn’t want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look- I will write a lot of porn in great detail but you cannot pay me enough to write phone sex I just hate it idk why, so apologies for that jumpcut but I promise there's more (and better) porn to come.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
